


Daisy Crowns

by AngstSpaghetti



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link's motorcycle needs more recongition, Some angst but not really, Teasing its all fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anywho, but we all know they really are together, its never confirmed in the story but you know, master cycle zero is pretty sick, they just vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstSpaghetti/pseuds/AngstSpaghetti
Summary: "The flower crown which now fit less snugly and laid on one of his eyes prompted him to sit down for a moment, and wait. Waiting wouldn’t be hard though, now that Zelda was more than a memory by Link’s side. He could easily listen to her ramblings about ancient technology all day."A short one-shot in honor of Zelda's 35th anniversary!
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Daisy Crowns

The days, as usual, were quiet in the secluded town of Kakariko Village. Nothing much else happened between the sheikah guarding Impa’s home and Cado, the guy who left his wife for Cuccos, crying over the escape of his beloved birds once more. 

It was calm, but unsettling for one who longed the unsteady tranquility in the wild.

He tapped his foot at a constant tempo against the wooden floor of the sheikah home, though quite quietly; Zelda had been in the room for a100 years herself, Link could’ve sworn, as she reminisced of older times with Impa.

A myriad of memories was being brought up; times that Link had no idea whether he was supposed to remember or not. The feeling of being left out of your own memories felt bitter yet strange; either way, being in the present was the best way to escape that feeling. Right now, it was torture to just stand there, motionless.

Zelda, herself, was quite used to the feeling of being trapped; one would be after a 100 years of isolation to yourself, never truly knowing if the rest of the world was outside. But she understood Link’s restlessness; it seemed she could never stay in one place for long either. The Princess noticed the unchanging footpace at which Link was tapping his foot at. 

She brought her heart-felt conversation to a close with Impa and headed outside of the homely wooden house with her loyal escort. “It is so strange to see everyone now. It really hasn’t felt that long since Impa and I last met.”

Link simply nodded, having near nothing to add to the conversation. Zelda realized this herself, so as they were making their way through the quiet village, she changed the topic. “So, what was it that kept you out all day yesterday and the day before that? You gained a couple more scars on your back.”

The knight’s face lit up, trying to keep his excitement under radar. “I’ll have to show you when we get out of the village, those scars were so worth it.” Zelda smiled a little at his own excitement. What could’ve he got that made him this excited?

A few passing moments went by, as they comfortably walked out of the village, holding hands without either of them realizing it. Were they a couple? The world may never know.

The second they passed the gates of Kakariko village, Link blurted, “How’d you know there were new scars on my back, Princess?” He may have tried to come off as smug, but his face was equally as red as Zelda’s.

“I’ll tell you as soon as you tell me what was so 'worth it.’”

“Alright.” Link smiled and lifted his hands behind his head, knowing his question would be answered in a short time. Zelda may have dug herself into a hole here.  
The valley leaving the sheikah village was calming in its own nature. Unlike the town, it was loud. The wind blowing between the two hills was just loud enough to match your voice; like the wind was speaking alongside them. Mountain Goats a few dozen feet ahead always took note of the two walking and ran before the Hylians even noticed they were there. It was loud but had more vitality than the hidden village.

Alas, the two made it out of the valley and to the hill where the wind seemed to quiet down and the horizon expanded. You could see just about all of East Necluda from the top of the hill; truly a beautiful view, no matter what time of day it was.

“Zelda, can I see the sheikah slate?”

“Of course.” She politely handed him the small tablet.

While Link was tinkering with it, she noticed a new rune on the tablet. The icon was orange in color but had a symbol unknown to Zelda herself. “What is that?”

Her question was answered with a teleporting sound, and an ancient piece of technology appearing before her; Link’s divine beast, a motorcycle.

“Alright, I answered your question--” He began, stretching his muscles by outreaching his arms both forward and backward, “Now for my question. How’d ‘ya know?”

“I looked.” She copied his typical smug smile in an effort to tease him.

“Really? That’s it?”

“Link, you just showed me whatever this is, and didn’t explain yourself fully. I’ll give you my full answer if you can explain this.”

He sighed and began telling her all the trials he had to go through. He knew it would take some time for her to be satisfied with his answers, so he sat down at the top of the hill, running his fingers through a patch of flowers. Link told his story of how the one-hit obliterator challenge was essentially a death wish: Yes, he could end any foe with a single swipe, but he would also be going down in one swipe. Between having to fight off a variety of monsters and Hyila forbid he touch anything with a spike on it, he wasn’t even sure was still alive. The shrines were elaborate death traps; one had a wall of incoming spikes and a narrow pathway with even more obstacles. Another was pitch dark, relying on any speck of light to guide him away from something they may even poke him. 

In the end, what took him by complete surprise was his final battle for the divine beast. He had to fight the old monk at the end of a shrine. Maz Koshia, the final opponent, was a lot more agile than Link would’ve thought. Although he didn’t want to admit it, the old geezer is what gave him the new scars on his back.

“There, you happy now?” Link sighed with a smile to indicate his irritation was a joke; he turned his head away from the ocean in the distant horizon to face Zelda. She was greatly astonished at the lengths he had to go to get his own “divine beast”. What took Link by surprise is while telling his story--which couldn't have been longer than 15 minutes--she had already made a myriad of flower crowns while sitting next to him. “I suppose; You do worry me though that you put yourself in that much danger without telling me first though.”

He wore a guilty face, like one of a child who was caught stealing candy. “Sorry.” He laid back on the grass, now focused on Zelda’s unreadable face. Was she worried, upset, or relieved? You really couldn’t tell. But her face changed soon as she planted a white daisy flower crown on his face with a smile. “You’re fine.” There were layers beneath her short response. 

Link grinned, and propped himself up on his elbows, moving the flower crown to his head. It fit pretty snuggly. “I look so hardcore with my crown. I am King of Hyrule.” He joked, fully sitting up, and grabbing another flower crown from the pile. He hesitated a bit, placing it on Zelda’s head, and it landed slanted across her smiling face. “My Queen.”

She scoffed with a smile. “I don’t know you could handle all of Hyrule, King Link. You nearly died the other day.” She began to stand up, picking up her 2 other daisy crowns.

“It happens.”

She rolled her eyes at Link’s dismissal tone, her gaze now focused on the ancient motorcycle. His reckless behavior hadn’t changed since a 100 years ago. “As brave as you are, that--”

“Does not make you immortal. I know.” He finished her quote from memory, now standing next to her as well. “Do you want to see what this does?” Link wanted to avoid the current topic.

She paused, realizing she never did learn what the horse-looking vehicle did. “Of course.”

In less than a minute, the flower-crowned duo was speeding past Kakariko bridge, zooming at speeds that could nearly outdo a Lynel. Zelda clung to Link for dear life, unable to control her laughter from going so fast down a hill. 

The Cycle gained so much momentum from the hill, Link knew they couldn’t stop in time for the stable. Thus, the stable was a blur past them. Making their way through the valley between Dueling Peaks, avoiding the few monsters left behind, Zelda could see why Link was so excited to show her the full use of the motorcycle. 

Sadly though, their high-speed adventure was brought to a halt--skidding, rather.  
The low fuel light on the Master Cycle Zero had come on, nearly sending the two flying with the sudden stop of energy. Zelda’s face had been run into Link’s shoulder, leaving a slight ache in her nose, but she didn’t mind much; it was only prone to happen.  
He abruptly apologized, but Zelda had no response but laughter; she would’ve looked like a madman she didn’t take a second to breathe. “It’s alright Link, really! The Master Cycle...What was it? Zero? It is quite fascinating.”

After getting off the motorcycle and teleporting it back into the sheikah slate, Zelda began to list about every single thing she found perplexing about Link’s divine beast. How was it so tailored for Link? What mechanics did it use for power? When was it made? Why wasn’t it bigger like the other divine beasts? Could it fire beams of light like the others?

The sky was still a bright blue; still, time left in the day to explore. Link, by himself, would’ve immediately put fuel back in the tank and start driving off again. The flower crown which now fit less snugly and laid on one of his eyes prompted him to sit down for a moment, and wait. Waiting wouldn’t be hard though, now that Zelda was more than a memory by Link’s side. He could easily listen to her ramblings about ancient technology all day.

They sat on a grassy plain once more, in the shadow of dueling peaks.

When she spoke, a normal Hylian got lost in her beauty. But they were not listening, for if they were, you would most certainly get lost in her words.

It was something better than the quiet of a village or the loudness of nature. It was perfectly her.

He smiled, just from thinking about her.  
What a sappy boy. 

“You know you never answered my question, Zelda.”

Her face turned a rosy pink, but she didn’t answer with anything, just a laugh and nod that said, ‘You’ll never know.’

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for reading this fic! It means a lot if you got here and are reading this! Second, this one-shot was made in like,,, one day, so any constructive criticism is appreciated! Again thank you!


End file.
